Warrior Cat OC Clans!
by Viptio
Summary: Some OC Clans I Created. I Hope You All Enjoy! PS. If You Have Any Suggestions, Write Me A Review!
1. Allegiances

**Greetings! I'm Viptio. I like writing lemons, but Imma try something different this time. I'll list allegiances, then start off the story. Keep in mind, I didn't add that many cats for the backround clans. (Ashclan, Sunclan, Frostclan)**

 _Smokeclan_

 _Leader~ Thrushstar ~ Pure White Tom With Yellow Eyes_

 _Deputy~ Jayheart ~ Gray Tabby Tom With Green Eyes_

 _Medicine Cat~ Mintnose ~ Pretty White She Cat With Black Nose_

 _Warriors~_

 _Elmfur~_ Dark Ginger Tom With Light Brown Markings

 _Wildeyes~Orange Tabby Tom With Different Colored Eyes_

 _Dawnlight ~ Light Brown Tabby She_

 _Cloverpatch~ Calico She_

 _Mouse ~ Gray She, Former Loner_

 _Queens~_

 _Deerleap~ Same Pelt As Dawnlight (Kits~ Seakit, Pure White Tom With Ocean Blue Eyes, Beekit, Cream Tom With Black Stripes )_

 _Heronburr~ White She With Brown Splotches_

 _Elders~_

 _Roseleap ~ White And Black Pelt_

 _Cowpelt ~ Same As Roseleap_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _Ashclan_

 _Leader~ Hillstar_

 _Deputy~ Lightfur_

 _Medicine Cat~ Ravenflight_

 _Warriors~_

 _Velvetfur_

 _Cloudpelt_

 _Goldheart /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _Sunclan_

 _Leader~ Lionstar_

 _Deputy~ Courageheart_

 _Medicine Cat: Briarpelt_

 _Warriors~_

 _Streamfur_

 _Clayfoot_

 _Paledapple_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _Frostclan_

 _Leader~ Gorsestar_

 _Deputy~ Barkspot_

 _Medicine Cat~ Mudstripe_

 _Warriors~_

 _Iceflame_

 _Willowbreeze_

 _Foxfur_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_


	2. Chapter 1, Exploring Camp

**Heyo! Viptio here, again. Here it is. Chapter two. BAM! We'll be starting the true story here. This story will be following a kit, Seakit, and his brother, Beekit. The story will switch perspectives each chapter. We'll start of with a simple third point of view. I might just stick with the narrator stuff. Here we go!**

The small white kit padded across the nursery, his newly opened ocean blue eyes shining in the light. "Come on Beekit, just open your eyes so we can go outside!" He sqeaked. Beekit swiped at his feet in response. "Hey!" He said, jumping backward. "Now now, don't get your fur ruffled." Purred Deerleap, their mother.

"Fine..." Replied Seakit. "Seakit! I opened my eyes!" Squealed Beekit. "Woah! They're yellow!" Exlaimed Seakit. "So, can we go outside now Deerleap?" Questioned Beekit. "Sure, but-" She was interuppted as the two kits dashed outside of the bramble walls of the nursery.

They stopped once they were in the center of the clearing. "Look at all the dens!" Said Seakit, padding towards a small den crafted from willows. He poked his head inside. "Hm? Whats this? Ah, two kits. Come in." Said a clear white she cat with a black splotch on her muzzle.

"Whats that smell?" Asked Beekit. "Those are my herbs." Purred the she-cat. "Oh! Your Mintnose! The medicine cat!" Exlaimed Seakit. Beekit put his nose down towards a herb with a purple flower. "Mmm, this one smells good!" Said Beekit. "Thats catmint. I use it to treat greencough." Replied Mintnose. "Now, you should go meet some other cats. The elder's den is that hollowed out stump, over that way." She said, flicking her tail towards the other side of the clearing. "Ok! Bye!" Said the kits, bounding across the grassy land.

They padded inside the stump. Inside were two almost identical cats. "Hm? Oh. Hello youngsters." Said one of them. "Greetings!" Said the other. The kits looked at eachother in confusion. "Don't worry. We're twins." Purred the one on the left. "I'm Roseleap, and my brother over there is Cowpelt." She said. "Well... we'll be on our way then..." Murmered Beekit. "Be careful!" Roseleap called behind them.

A large orange tabby tom stared at them with two different colored eyes as the bounded back into the clearing. He stood for a second before continuing to walk forward. They kits approached a pure white tom with yellow eyes that peirced like lightning. "Hi!" Blurted Seakit. "Hello kits. I'm Thrushstar, the leader of Smokeclan. You'll make fine warriors someday." He said, in a naturally deep voice. A gray tabby tom and a calico she cat burst through the thicket entrance. "Thrushstar! Frostclan is attacking!" Panted the tabby. "I'll send warriors." Replied Thrushstar. "No." Said the calico. "They're attacking at the entrance."

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed, and have fun with suspense for the next chapter! I plan to be very active on this, and I'll reply to all reviews. I already have a few great ideas from some people! Anyways, I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
